1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to global navigation satellite systems (GNSS) and more particularly to short baseline receivers.
2. Background Information
Short baseline real time kinematic (RTK) systems typically operate with a base GNSS receiver and a rover GNSS receiver that are separated by a small number of kilometers, for example, less than 10 kilometers. The base receiver, which is in a known position, makes carrier phase measurements using GNSS signals transmitted from GNSS satellites in view and calculates pseudoranges from the respective satellites. The base receiver then determines differences between the pseudoranges calculated using the satellite signals and the ranges based on the known position of the receiver and the known locations of the satellites, to determine pseudorange correction information. The base receiver operating in a known manner broadcasts the RTK information, that is, the range correction information, pseudoranges, carrier phase measurements and various other information, to the rover receiver.
The rover receiver utilizes the broadcast pseudoranges, carrier phase measurements and other information to resolve integer carrier cycle ambiguities using well known, processing intensive, operations. The rover receiver utilizes the range correction information to correct for pseudorange errors related to changes in satellite orbits, atmospheric conditions, and so forth, that affect both the base receiver and the rover receiver in the same manner due to the short baseline between the receivers, all in a known manner.
Certain short baseline systems utilize fixed baselines that may, for example, employ two antennas situated at the rover receiver to determine the orientation or azimuth of the rover receiver. The antennas may be fixed to a vehicle, such as an automobile or a ship, and may, for example, be spaced apart by as little as 1 to ½ meter. Each antennas provides information that is utilized in well known short baseline RTK processing-intensive operations, to simplify the calculations involved in resolving the integer carrier cycle ambiguities for the respective antennas. Once integer carrier cycle ambiguities are resolved, the system can determine the azimuth or orientation of the vehicle based on the differences in the carrier phases measured at the two antennas.
As is well known in the art, the short fixed baseline essentially reduces the complexity of resolving integer cycle ambiguities by changing the solutions from those of a 3-dimensional problem to those of a 2-dimensional problem. However, the system must still engage in processing intensive and time consuming operations to solve the 2-dimensional problem.